


Grief and Comfort

by circlenowsquared (csquared225)



Series: Codas to Agents of SHIELD [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mention of Nick Fury - Freeform, Mention of Tony Stark - Freeform, Pheels, mention of Grant Ward, mention of Skye, nonexplicit mention of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/circlenowsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson finally lets himself break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> MY POOR BB SKYE. Sniff.  
> These are shorter and shorter as I keep getting Jossed. Merp. And as I just want to get them posted and less quality I APOLOGIZE.

Clint was on his way as soon as he heard the news. He wasn’t on the best terms with Fury now, and he didn’t have any missions pending. Phil needed him, and he was going to be there for him.

 

Tony dropped him off, and he was sliding onto the couch beside his lover in no time; Phil was curled up at the end, looking miserable. He didn’t look like he’d gotten any rest since stopping his vigil of Skye.

 

“Clint,” he murmured when he noticed his presence, which took longer than it should have. His eyes were wet, and the archer went to him immediately, holding him close.

 

“You got to her in time. Just like you did for me,” Clint murmured, strong arms bracketing him as another sob wracked his lover’s body. “She’s gonna be okay, Phil. She’s gonna be okay.”

 

He was never one for useless platitudes, even with Phil, and they both knew it. But they’d gotten her to a hospital in time, gotten blood transfusions and got her into surgery with the best doctors in the country thanks to Tony’s contribution from Stark Industries. She had the best chance out there for her condition.

 

“I should have been there, I was frozen with Ward back on those damn railroad tracks, if I had just--”

 

“You couldn’t have known that they had that kind of tech up their sleeves--dammit Phil, even Tony hasn’t developed something like that yet.” Now he was working on it, of course, but his lover didn’t need to know that right now. It was one more headache that he wouldn’t be able to handle.

 

“I-I can’t lose her, Clint.” The archer’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew that Phil cared for Skye, but not to this depth. It was the same amount of emotion in his voice that he held for the Avengers, for Clint.

 

“Phil…”

 

His lover looked almost guilty.

 

“It’s not like that, it’s just...I don’t know. She’s become like a daughter to me.” Clint’s shock gave way to soft warmth. Of course, that made sense. Phil had always been close to his agents, had had an almost paternal way with them. With Skye being a consultant and young and looking up to him, it was no wonder that such a bond had formed.

 

“Hey, no, that’s good. You both kinda need someone up there, right? And don’t deny it, you like having someone around to nurture.”

 

Phil looked sheepish at that, and Clint gave him a fond look.

 

“Yeah, I know you better than you think. Look, she’s gonna pull through. They brought you back, they can save her. And if they can’t, we have Stark and Banner and all sorts of good shit, right? She’s a fighter.”

 

“She is,” Phil admitted with a small laugh, looking surprised at the noise emerging from him. He hadn’t expected that. Only Clint could do that to him when he was feeling so down. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. Always here for you, you know that.”

  
They stayed snugly together for a bit longer, enjoying the moment while they could.


End file.
